The Capture
by sheaveen
Summary: So Derek and Chloe and the rest of the gang are all grown up and have kids that don't know about the world they are really apart of then one day Chloe, Derek, Simon, get captured by the Edison Group and the kids are left all alone what will happen? First time writing a story so R&R hope you like it and yes i know grammar and sleeping isn't going to be correct all the time
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hi everyone this is my first story this is the first chapter Duh yes i know, well anyway i hope you guys like it to anyone who reads this. I would love you forever if you guys gave me reviews good or bad I would love to become a better writer. And this is 20 or more years after the last book **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the charterers that weren't in the book and the plot otherwise all rights go to the amazing Kelley Armstrong **

**Now onward read READ the story **

* * *

**Chapter One**

(CPOV)

It has been over 20 years since we defeated the Edison Group. Since then Derek and I have gotten married and had two children Katie who is 15 and David who is 12. I am worried over what powers they are going to get since the experimenting they did on us, so far they haven't showed any signs. All of us Toir, Simon, Marge, Derek, and I all decided that it would be best to let our kids think that they were normal and when they started to show signs of anything supernatural power we would tell them.

Beep…Beep…Beep… my hand hits the off switch on my alarm clock it is 7am. I turn onto my other side to look at Derek. His eyes are half closed as he is trying to wake up. I move closer to him and give him a kiss; he automatically raped his arms around me and kissed me back. "Well we have to get out of bed sometime soon we are expected to be at Simon's house soon for Thanksgiving" I said

"Yes but I think that the kids won't mind a little more sleep? "

"Nope, come on get up"

Slowly we got out of bed. First I took a shower and got dressed and went to wake up Katie, it was always a challenge to get her up, she slept like the dead, and I don't take those terms lightly either considering I can easily raise the dead. As I walked into her room which I have to get her to clean up soon it's like an explosion of clothes went off. As I finally reached her bed I through her covers off her and started to gently shake her to wake her up, with her eyes barley open she says "Come on mom just a few more minutes?"

"No we have to be at Uncle Simon's in 20 minutes now get up and get ready"

I walk out of her room after I see that she is out of bed and head to David's room. He is a lot like his father when it comes to sleep, it only takes the tinniest amount of noise to wake him. I gently wake him up and tell him that we have to go soon and to get ready. Now that the kids are up I get the food out that we have to bring. Once everything is ready I call Derek and the kids to get into the car. We load everything into the car and head toured Simon's house.

Once we get there Katie and David get out and go into the house to say hi to their cousin Reilly, he is 17. Derek helps me carry the food into the house. At the door we see Marge Simon's wife she is a necromancer like me but she was fortunately not part of EG's subjects. We go into the kitchen and put the food down there and I see Toir with her new boyfriend Jeff I think is his name, she goes through boyfriends like clothing, its heard to keep up some times.

Marge is now putting in the turkey and starting on all the other foods that we need to have so we can eat plenty especially since Derek always eats enough for three people. Finally it is time to eat diner we call down the kids so that we can eat. After we are all seated at the table we all say grace and dig into the food that we spent all day making. Once I was done eating I noticed that Katie was on her third helping of food normally she doesn't pig out ever, we should probably tell her soon I know that Marge and Simon have told Reilly he turned out to be a sorcerer but they made him promise not to tell Katie and David.

Since it was still early Reilly, Katie, and David wanted to go out to get some ice cream and just hang out around town for a little while. We agreed to let them have fun since we know that Reilly could take care of anyone who tried to threaten them. Toir left a little wile after since she lived an hour away, I gave her a hug, we have really grown close to each other I know that I could trust her with my life and my kids. A half hour later the kids still haven't come home and then out of nowhere Liz shows up and says "Chloe you need to get out of here NOW all of you hurry you don't have much time it EG there coming here to get you guys they found you" and then she was gone

"DEREK!" he came barreling toured me looking for any singes of danger, he didn't see any.

"What is it what's wrong?" he said

"Liz just said that EG knows where we are and are coming right now to get us we need to go now"

"Okay come on write a note to the kids so they know to go to Tori's when they get back hopefully they come back a lot later and EG will be gone"

I got out a piece of paper and wrote a small note to them telling them to go to Aunt Toir's house. I folded it and put it in the pantry hoping that they would find it. Derek went to tell Simon and Marge once he did that we go some essential things then headed out the door. It was too late we were already surrounded by them first they tried to get Derek and Simon since they were the most danger to them they had two people on Simon and four on Derek and one on Marge and I since we were the weakest. Derek attacked the people on him and tried to get to me. Simon was trying to get to Marge but it was too late she was captured and Simon was soon after. I tried to fight the person but they were too strong for me and soon I was taken into the back of the vain and Derek was trying to get to me but they managed to get both his hands behind his back and he was helpless. We were all knocked out as they drove us away to do who knows what to us.

* * *

**A/N: any ideas you have just tell me i am planing on making another chapter after this and i will have that up soon when ever i have free time. so hope you liked it or loved it or if you hated it tell me **

**Love, Sheaveen **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone hear is the next chapter sorry that it is a little slow i just am filling in some things that i forgot in the first chapter soooooo i hope that you guys like it R&R and i will post my next chapter over this weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(KPOV)

We were on our way home to Uncle Simon's in Reilly's red old rusted pick-up truck. Reilly is 17 he has blond highlights in his hair like his dad and looks a lot like him but he has his mom's ocean blue eyes and he is about 5'11 only 4 inches taller than me. In the back seat is David my little brother he has our mom's blue eyes and dads black hair he is just about the same height as me 5'7 though he isn't big and bulky like dad but slender. Well me I have my mom's strawberry blond hair but my dad's green eyes. I took more after my dad I didn't have that many friends in school and was really smart though I also took after my mom I would always stand up for anything I believed in and I could be naïve at times just like her.

It was just starting to get dark out it was around 5:30 when we got back to Uncle Simon's house though I had a bad feeling when I saw that the front door was left open. After Reilly pulled into the driveway he started to scan the parameter I asked him "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out, you and David stay in the truck I will go and check it out"

"Okay" I answered. He went inside, not even 5 minutes later he emerged from the door with a grim face on he was holding a note in his hand and 3 small backpacks.

"Hey what the hell is going on where is everyone?"

"They were taken we need to go and see if Aunt Toir hopefully she is still at her place" he said. I was close to tears what the hell happened that made my parents get kidnapped!

"Can we just stop at my house first?"

"No it is to dangers to go there we have to get to Aunt Toir's first"

"Okay why the fuck can't we go to my house?" I said. He turned his head to face me even though we are speeding down the road at a deadly pace.

"Because we can't. Anyway I have stuff for you and David and me in the three backpacks so you should be good."

For the rest of the ride it was quiet and we were all left to our thoughts on what had just happened and hoping that Toir could help us. It was 6:30 when we got to her house it was part of a modern apartment complex just outside of Phoenix. After Reilly stopped the truck we all garbed the backpacks that were meant for us and we went to Aunt Toir's apartment. We were standing in front of the building hitting the buzzer to Aunt Toir's room and then we finally heard her say over the microphone "who is it?"

"It is Reilly, Katie, and David we need to come up now" said Reilly.

"Oh okay" Toir buzzed us through into her apartment. Once we were up there we all were sitting on her couch in her small living room and she was sitting across from us.

"Okay now tell me everything. What happened?" said Toir

Reilly started off by telling her everything that has happened since we got back to Simon's house and the note saying to go to her apartment. After he finished telling her everything with me and David just sitting there listing to what he was saying and the reality of it finally setting in. Then Toir went into her kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed some number. When someone finally picked up on the other end I could hear her saying things that had to do with the pack and that Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Marge were kidnapped and on the other end I strangely was able to hear the gasps of horror that came from the phone that was all the way in the other room. Another thing that confused me when she was on the phone, she said that the Edison Group had to be behind this. What is this Edison Group?

After Aunt Toir finished her call she grabbed a backpack and went into her room and started to put some clothes in it and other essentials and she then picked up her keys that were on her counter and said to us "Okay guys I know I have a lot of explaining to do but we need to get going now and we have to take my car. Sorry Reilly but they might know your tuck and they might be tracking it right now"

"It's fine" he said. Once everyone had all their stuff we all went outside to Aunt Toir's car and piled into it. After we were out of the proximity of the apartment building Aunt Toir calmed down a little bit. After a couple of hours I realized that we were almost to Tucson. I asked "Hey Aunt Toir, why are we in Tucson?"

She said "We are going to headquarters, you see when I was 16 I was put into this house for people who were mentally ill. But the thing is that I wasn't no one there was. We were all experiments of the Edison Group that is how I met your parents we escaped and helped destroy that group over 20 years ago but it seems that they rebuild everything that we destroyed. Any questions?"

I asked "Wait a Looney bin is where you met our parents? And what do you mean experimented on?"

"Well all of you guys are part of the supernatural world for example I am a witch I can cast spells your mother is a necromancer and father is a werewolf. As for Reilly I believe that you already know everything"

"Hold on so I am supposed to be some freak that is part werewolf and part crazy since I can see ghosts? And Reilly did you really know about this?"

"Katie you aren't a freak only one should show and we only kept this from you to let you kids have something like a normal life" said Toir.

"Yes I did know about the supernatural world since last year since I started showing signs that my power was there and the only reason I didn't tell you guys is because they made me promise not to tell you until you were ready" said Reilly

"Oh okay" I said really quiet. I know that I shouldn't be mad at them for this. They were just trying to protect us. It wasn't long until we reached the place we were supposed to be staying though the one thing that Aunt Toir left out in her explanation is that we were going to my father's pack that I didn't know existed.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you liked it loved it R&R i will love you forever 3333333**

**Love you guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update i was having trouble thinking of how to write it. **

**And I am so sorry Tori. Forgive me for spelling your name wrong **

**Tori: How could you do such a thing you have the books! you have NO excuse **

**ME: I know but can you just spare my life i would like to finish this story some day **

**Tori: Only if you have a chapter about me in here **

**ME: Okay i can do that **

**well i hope you guys will enjoy this chapter sorry this isn't the chapter about Tori *don't tell her that otherwise she will kill me***

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS NO MATER WHAT I PUT ON MY CHRISTMAS LIST **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up, it was around noon. Then everything that happened yesterday registered in my head. I can't believe that happened, and yet it did. I got off of my bed and looked around my tiny room. It was a very simple room the walls were white with hard wood flooring, one small bed shoved into the corner farthest from the door and a small window just above the bed. In the other corner was a rocking chair and on it were some clothes for me to ware. I put the clothes on it was a black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. After I put my hair up into a high ponytail I opened my door and walked out into the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and saw two women cooking, getting ready lunch for everyone. One of the women who was in her 50's and had brown gray hair turned around and said "Hi Katie, I'm Jane. You are just in time for lunch, come and sit down and I'll get you something to eat".

"Okay" I said as I sat down at the table. "Do you know where my brother and Reilly are?" I asked Jane. She said that they were out back with the other guys messing around.

Soon everyone came piling into the kitchen from the back doors and I was amazed at how many people were in my dad's pack, I wonder if they are going to help with getting my parents back and Uncle Simon and Aunt Marge? David and Reilly sat on either side of me at the kitchen table. No one really talked whale we ate. After I finished my food I got up and went to go and check this place out.

I went outside from the back door and I couldn't believe this place it was like something you would see in the movie Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief at the training camp except this was more hand to hand combat and small knives. Are the EG that bad were we all have to be able to kill? Or is that just how life is for a person who is in this crazy world. I was leaning agents the fence when I thought I heard something. I turned around looking for something then all of a sudden a guy popped right into my face and said "Boo"

I let out a small little scream and jumped about 5 feet up into the air. When gravity decided to pull me back down to the earth I landed on my ankle and went crashing to the ground. With my eyes closed and preparing for impact I never felt it only a pair of hands grabbing me instead. When I finally decided that I wasn't going to hit the ground I opened my eyes to find myself looking right into concerned hazel eyes. The guy asked me "Are you alright? When I came up behind you I didn't think you would hurt yourself in the process"

"I'm fine you can let go of me I am perfectly capable of walking by myself" I said as I glared at him. He let me out of his arms and when I put my weight on my left leg a searing pain went from my ankle all the way up my leg and once more I was headed toured the ground. Once more I found myself in the guy's arms. He started to laugh "Well I don't think you have a chose now I have to carry you back to the house"

My face was getting redder and redder from embarrassment since he had to carry me bridal style into the house. "So what's your name and why was it so necessary to scare the new girl?" I asked him. "I'm Kendall the most awesome guy here. And I didn't mean to scare you that bad, I am sorry about that". Then he gave me one of the most adorable smiles it made his whole face light up.

Too soon we got near the house and I asked Kendall if he could let me down just so the injury won't seam that bad. He agreed to it and helped me into the house and thank god no one was there. Then we went into my room and he sat me down on my bed. "Katie I'm going to have to take off your shoe and sock to see how bad the injury is. Just tell me if I am hurting you." I nodded my head I didn't want him to know how much pain I was already in. Since it took so long to get me back to the house my ankle had time to swell up nicely so when Kendall was taking off my shoe he had to basically take out my shoelace and still tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. Finally he got my shoe off and gently took off my sock. He looked up at my face to see if I was alright and saw that there were tears in my eyes. So he got off the floor and sat next to me and wiped away my tears and said "I'll be right back with some ice for that ankle so just sit there and try not to hurt yourself anymore." I glared at his back when he was walking out of my room.

Not even a minute he was back holding a towel and an ice pack. He took my pillow and put it on the other end of the bed and told me that my ankle had to be elevated so I laid down on my back. Once my ankle was being treated with the ice pack he told me that if I needed him just to call and he would be right there but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed his dark blue shirt and said "No don't leave me, please stay."

He looked at me and said "Okay, move your head you can use me as a pillow so you can get some sleep." I moved a little bit and he gently sat down on my bed and put my head on his lap and he started to brush the hair that fell out of my pony tail out of my face. He started to hum a lullaby to me to get me to go to sleep and I eventually fell asleep with him there. Me never wanting him to leave.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW i will love you forever 3 and i will try to get the next chapter out next weekend. **

**Love all of you awesome people who read this **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. now dont kill me for not updating sooner i just had to deal with some shit. AND I WOULD LOVE if you guys would R&R cuz i am dying for your feedback. **

** OKay enough already i know you are dying to read the chapter so go ahead im not stopping you**

**Now read :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(KPOV)

I was running in my wolf form I was a small black wolf. I was chasing after a lighter color wolf he was about a good foot bigger than me. Soon I was sprinting to ketch up with him. I started to run too fast and I couldn't regain control over myself. Then I was just about to crash into the wolf and he had a goofy smile on his face (let's just say that they can smile, thank you).

I jolted awake preparing for the impact that never came. It was just a dream that was way to real I was in my wolf form but who was the other wolf there I felt like we were made for each other. I needed to find that wolf but who was it, could it be someone here? I started to get out of bed but as I tried to lift my leg out of the bed I felt a searing pain and then I recalled what happened yesterday with my ankle. Kendall! Was he still here? Did I actually make him stay? I looked around my room and didn't see anyone so I got up as carefully that I could without hurting my ankle. Right after I got up I heard my stomach growl "Okay, okay ill go to the kitchen first." I said to my stomach. I walked out of my room down to the kitchen though it was more like a severe limp I could barely put any weight on to that leg. As I limped into the kitchen I saw the time it was 5:30 in the morning I guess I'll just try to sleep a little more after I eat. I grabbed a box of chocolate and went outside to sit on the porch also to elevate my leg.

I was sitting on the porch for about 15 minutes when I heard someone coming I had no idea who it could be so I quickly put my leg down so it wouldn't look weird and in doing so I let out a strand of profanity from my mouth since I was in so much pain. I think that I broke it. Of cores living in a house full of werewolf's they hear everything and that person who was in the kitchen came out to the porch to see who it was that they heard. To my relief it was Kendall who had to walk out on to the porch. "So what brings you here at this hour?" I ask.

"Well I could ask you the same question"

"Well I asked you first so spill" I said.

He gave me one of toughs smiles that I loved to see. I don't know why my cheeks started to heat up at that thought. "I came out here because I thought that I heard you get out of your bed and I wanted to make sure that you are still in one piece"

"Well I didn't manage to brake anything else so I'm good, so umm… thanks anyway" I say awkward "I guess I should probably go back to bed I don't think that walking out here helped my ankle any better" as I started to get up I accidentally knocked my bad ankle agents the wooden chair and it sent a pain all up my leg and I couldn't support myself. Right about when I was about to hit the floor I felt two hands go around my waste and pulling me up. I opened my eyes and was looking right into his hazel eyes. I let out a shaky breath and tried to push myself away from him. But he just held me tighter, not that I'm complaining.

"I don't think that you are going to get that far with your ankle like that just let me carry you back. You know you are such a hazard to yourself maybe we should just put you into a protective bubble but then I bet that you would find some way to hurt yourself in that." As he picked me up I was just glaring at him from the protective bubble joke.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" I said. He just looked at me and started laughing at me. "Really I can't see that you can barely walk" I just ignored him after that because I know that it was useless to try and prove my point when I would end up falling on my face.

We finally got to my room he put me on the bed and put my foot up with some ice on it to try to help reverse some of the damage that I just caused it. I started to drift off into sleep but I saw Kendall trying to leave but I grabbed his shirt and I think I told him to stay. After that I just blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it means a lot so now review plz you can say anything you like tell me if you loved it hated it or story ideas. **

**i wont post until i get 3 reviews i know you guys have it in you to type something. also it might take me a long time to re-post i have to start applying for scholarships and crap sooo ill try to post soon as long as i got thoughts reviews. **

**Love you all **

**Sheaveen XD **


End file.
